Come as you are
by Dean Ambrose Girl
Summary: How can you love someone who would sink so low and actually hurt you, just to get what they want? (Rated T for language, May go to an M in future Chapters)


**Plotting. **

I wasn't actually their daughter, technically they had raised me from ten years old, I wasn't _theirs, _well maybe in a way I was, but at the same time. I'd been a kid, who'd lost her parents, who'd been put in and out of foster homes since I was four years old, and they'd taken me in, so yeah in a way I was their daughter. But at the same time, I worked for what I had, I'd never ever let them just place it right into my hands. I'd be happy in some crappy little job in a store, but I'd decided to go the same route as them, get into the same line of work, see if I'd be any good at it. Obviously I was good, or I wouldn't have debuted earlier, onto Raw, at all. Then again they could have something to do with it, but I don't care, it's a passion of mine and I know I'll enjoy it.

I actually know most of the Superstars and the Diva's, due to being around them a lot. Some of them, obviously are new, so I don't know them that well, but I plan to try to get to know them. The one person I've seem to hit it off with so far though is Paige, she and I are the same age, we have the same kind of style and we got on well. She'd recently just won the Diva's championship. I was proud of her, It'd had been a fluke though, I don't think she was actually supposed to have won it, AJ had maybe gone a little far but then again, she was leaving, I was pretty sure she was getting married soon to Punk anyway, so who knows, maybe she needed the time off.

I was standing looking at the screen, nervously twisting my fingers together, this was more nerve racking than I thought it would be, I didn't understand it, I knew most of them, well practically everyone.

"Hey, June-bug" A voice said, my head turned to the side, my long hair going over my shoulder, to see Triple H, my _dad _beside me.

"Hi" I smiled.

"There's no need to be nervous, you've been out, you've done your bit. It's over for tonight, you know that right?" He asked.

I tried not to sigh "I know" I said and looked back at the screen.

He touched the side of my face, giving me a smile and his smile faded when he looked past me and I turned my head to look at the screen, only to see The Shield. The hounds of Justice, whatever they called themselves. I bit my lip as I watched the three of them get into the ring, with Jerry Lawler, my eyes however were only transfixed on one of them and that happened to be Dean Ambrose. I'd always liked him, I think I'd talked to him like once or something since they were actually working for my dad. Kane's voice was talking but I looked to see Batista and Randy.

"Hey kid" Dave said.

"Hi" I smiled. I'd known him and Randy since I was younger and I had to say, when they weren't on screen they weren't actually bad guys to be around.

"Hey" Randy nodded at me too and I gave a smile before looking back to the screen.

We all stayed silent as we watched them, Seth Rollins speaking to Jerry "Jerry...I see that look in your eyes, but I got a good feeling, Daniel Bryan is not coming to save you" He said "Because the Shield always does what's best for business" He said, dropping the Mic and walking back away from him, then the three of them turned to look at Kane, slowly. Jerry, quickly getting out of the ring. I could see the look on my dad's face as he watched the screen, I bit down on my bottom lip again and watched as they attacked him. Little Dean, well he's hardly little, he's about twice the height of me, going psycho like he usually did before the three of them stuck their hands out.

It was strange to watch seeing as for the past 18 Months they'd been working for him, and for Kane, kind of and now, they were beating Kane.

"Don't you have three things to deal with?" A voice asked and we turned to see my Mother, Stephanie, her hands on her hips.

"We'll be back soon" My dad said, he kissed my mom before kissing the side of my head, the three of them taking off. My mother put her arm around me.

"You did good tonight"

"You think?" I asked looking at her.

"Yeah, they like you" She said and scrunched her nose up with a smile "You don't see that happening everyday"

I laughed and shook my head "I know"

"Stephanie?" A voice said and we turned, she patted my back.

"I'll see you later, okay?" She asked and I nodded.

"Bye"

I looked back to the screen, and crossed my arms, I shook my head and turned heading for the parking lot, luckily enough for me I was ready to go and I wouldn't see either of my parents for the next few hours so I could go back to the hotel and just relax.

* * *

Walking into the hotel, on my own obviously, I ended up bumping into someone, I had to do a double take to see that it was Seth Rollins. "Sorry" I said picking up his bag and handing it to him.

"You made quite the impression" He said with a small smile.

"So did you three" I said with a nod, as I noticed Ambrose and Reigns across from us.

He laughed slightly "We do what's best for the Shield" He said with a nod. "Nobody's gonna tell us otherwise"

I shrugged "Fair enough" I went to turn.

"You're H's kid aren't you?" A voice asked and I turned to look again, the three of them now standing, towering over me.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

"Well, _adopted__" _Ambrose said and Rollins nudged him and Ambrose gave him a look. "What?"

"It's okay" I said with a nod "Yeah..why?"

"Curiousness is all" Roman said and I bit my lip, my eyes narrowing slightly.

"Okay then"

"Where are those parents of yours?" Ambrose asked.

I shrugged "Back at the Arena probably, you made a daring escape obviously"

"Gotta avoid them until next week" Rollins said.

I scoffed "Good luck with that" I went to walk again.

"There not as cute and cuddly as they seem" Ambrose said and I raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, they brought me up they're my parents so to speak, secondly your crappy little problem you got with them? Not really my problem" I said with a shrug "Nothing to do with me, at all. I'm there to do a job, not get into something that doesn't concern me" I said. "So..don't involve me, cause I want nothing to do with it" They just stared at me and my phone buzzed "I've gotta go..It was..nice talking to you...I guess" I said and turned, awkward much?

**T.P. POV**

They watched the blonde walk off "Got a mouth on her" Dean said, a small smirk on his face.

"Let's not go there" Seth said, patting his friend on the shoulder.

"Boss' kid, we're messin' with the boss" He said as the three of them turned in the direction of their rooms.

"No" Roman said shaking his head.

"Come on, let's talk about this" Dean said as they walked "It'd be a great opportunity, she doesn't know the half of it"

Roman sighed "Exactly"

"Dean could be onto something, if we wanna hit the bone, then we gotta go in deep"

Dean grinned and the three continued walking, speaking of their plan.

* * *

**Authors Note:** _I know this chapter isn't that long but it's get._._Well first I'd like to start off by saying that this is just a story that I came up with the other night, because of a dream I'd had. I really do love Dean Ambrose, and to be quite honest I think I'm taking a big jump by doing this story, because you know, I'm an odd person but hopefully I get this right. Please don't be afraid to leave reviews and such, or if anyone has any pointers they want to give me, let me know._

**Character:** _Vicki is just my OC character, I am following the plot line of what's been going on recently on Raw with everything but I'll change it a little. Um, Vicki, I've decided is the **adopted** daughter of Triple H and Stephanie McMahon. She'd have been adopted when she was ten, I've decided she's 21 now and she does call Triple H dad and Stephanie, Mom. Though they are not her real parents obviously, though they will treat her like one, but keep in mind that it's just a story and I liked the idea of how to go with it._

_Keep in mind that I don't **actually own any of them, they own themselves. **I just wanted to see how this would go. Anyway I hope you enjoy._


End file.
